


Confusion at the Laundrette

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [54]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn and Arthur are at a laundrette, and Arthur finds the whole laundry business confusing and unfair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion at the Laundrette

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fandot Creativity Night  
> Prompts: confusion and/or laundry  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

”But that doesn’t make sense,” said Arthur and held up his red uniform shirt. ”Why can’t this go in the wash with the others? There are other shirts in there.”

”It’s got nothing to do with the type of clothes, dear heart. It’s because you have to separate your whites from your colours,” said Carolyn.

”Why? What did the white shirts do?”

”God help me,” sighed Carolyn and pinched the bridge of her nose. ”Just do it, Arthur. Whites in the machine on the left and the colours in the right one. Do you think you can do that?”

”Right-o, Mum,” said Arthur and started putting the laundry into the washing machines in front of him.

”I need a coffee. Do you want a tea?”

”Thanks, Mum. Loads of milk -”

”- four sugars, yes I know,” Carolyn finished.

”Brilliant.”

Carolyn left the laundrette and Arthur was humming as he put the clothes into the separate machines. He was still confused about the whole business and looked at the last few items he had left in the laundry bags.

” _It’s not fair,_ ” he thought to himself. ” _That the white should be the only colour to be separated from the rest._ ”

So he threw in a blue sock to keep them company, no one would ever know.

 

 


End file.
